Fluffy Drabble Series
by 4evrdisturbed
Summary: just some fluffy one shots of dorky boyfriends
1. Aroma Therapy

They were lying in bed; Marco snuggled under Jean's chin, burying his nose into his boyfriend's shirt. Jean surrounded Marco with the feel of his arms around him, seeing his face so close to his, the taste of his skin beneath lips. However, his favorite was the smell. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Jean's Denali cologne, which mixed with the slight smoky smell from the cigarettes Jean, enjoyed. Marco nudged the shirt collar with his nose inhaling the same scent on his lover's skin along with something that was uniquely Jean. It was intoxicating. Marco exhaled onto Jean's skin and felt the rumble in his lover's chest, his bangs ruffled by Jean's deep laugh. He inhaled deeply again and settled in to sleep. Warm and comfortable in his lover's arms, Jean's scent was what eventually lulled Marco to sleep.


	2. Movie Night

Marco walked into Jean's darkened living room with a bowl of popcorn and a soda. Jean was just sitting on the couch grabbing the remote and turning on the DVD player. They had a movie night once a week, taking turns at each other's houses, and it was Jean's turn to pick which meant it was going to be either an action packed thriller or a horror. Marco preferred romantic comedies but he knew Jean didn't care for those and he still sat through them so he could do the same for his lover.

"So, what did you choose?" Marco asked as he sat next to Jean.

"It's called The Possession," He said, looking at the movie cover. "It's supposed to be really scary." Called it, Marco thought.

Marco huddled into Jean as the movie started, cringing at the first scene. He could already tell this movie was going to give him nightmares. For the rest of the movie Marco stayed right next to Jean's side, tucked under his arm and half his face buried into his boyfriend's chest. As the credits rolled, Jean stretched but Marco stayed stuck to his side. Jean had a feeling his freckled love would not be leaving his side any time soon. He smiled. Jean turned the T.V. off, got up, and with his boyfriend in tow, went to go to bed. They left the bowl and cup for now, they'd get them later.

After brushing their teeth Marco and Jean lay in bed, Marco still clinging to his lover's side. Jean laughed and wrapped his arms around the frightened man.

"'snot funny," Marco mumbled. "That movie was scary, I swear you pick those just to scare Me." without missing a beat Jean replied.

"I do." Marco looked at him and pouted. "Why?"

Jean kissed his forehead and chuckled, "So I can protect you and hold you like this for days afterwards." He pecked Marco's lips, "I love going to sleep and waking up with you here in my arms."

Marco smiled softly and kissed Jean's bare chest. "Really?" he asked. Jean nodded and pulled him closer. "Yeah, I love you so much; I just want to wake up to you every morning,"

Marco hesitated. "W-why don't we just move in together then?" he asked softly. Jean's breathe hitched and suddenly he found himself covered in sloppy, wet kisses. "Really? You want to?" Jean asked between kisses.

"Of course, we could move into one of our apartments or maybe even get a new one." Marco replied and chuckled at Jean's face.

"I love you Marco."

"I love you too Jean."

Author's note

Hope you guys liked it! Prompts are always welcome and appreciated if you'd like to send me one, here's my tumblr or you could send me one in a review… .

Thanks much! ^_^


	3. Nightmares

Blood. There was blood everywhere. I couldn't see anything but crimson. I was trying to find Marco, we were just walking when all this blood suddenly came out of nowhere and Marco was gone. He just disappeared. "Marco!" I called, running wildly trying to find him. "Marco where are you?" I was panicking. Why can't I find him? Just as I was about to yell his name again I heard a sound, almost like someone moaning. Everything was still covered in blood but there was something in front of me now. A black shape. I walked closer to it and noticed it looked like a body. I rushed forward and turned the lifeless body over. Marco. His freckled face was pale and his brown eyes, which usually held light and gentleness, were now blank, glassed over with death. "No Marco." I grabbed his body and pulled him to my chest cradling his head and rocking gently. I could nothing more than call out his name over and over.

"Jean! Wake up! You're alright, it was just a dream." I shot up in our bed, nearly knocking Marco's head with my own. Marco. He was alive, it was just a dream.

"Marco." I grabbed onto him and buried my face into his chest. "Oh Marco it was so bad. I thought I lost you." he just stroked my hair and tried his best to calm me down.

"Shhh Jean it's alright, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." I nodded but I didn't want to let go of him. I wanted him near me so I could tell for myself that he was ok. He continued to stroke my hair and rock gently. After a few minutes of this, I finally calmed down, but the adrenaline leaving my body left me tired and weak. I lay limply on Marco's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, and it eventually lulled me into a restful sleep.


	4. Jesse's Girl

"Hey Jaeger! Hic. Pass the Jaeger!" Eren rolled his eyes but passed Jean the bottle anyway.

"Jean that wasn't even funny the first time you said it." Jean just shrugged and chugged from the bottle of alcohol. Everyone was sitting on the floor of Eren's apartment. Eren sat on Jean's Right, next to Armin. Annie sat on Jean's other side, Reiner and Bertholdt sitting next to her. Connie and Sasha sat next to Bertholdt, with Christa next to Ymir and Marco seated between Mikasa and Armin. It had unanimously decided that it had been too long since they had all gotten together, and Eren invited everyone over to his house. Connie and Sasha had supplied the booze and Eren had his I pod hooked up to the speakers on full blast. It was a miracle the cops weren't called with all the noise going on.

Jean had just passed the bottle to Annie when a familiar beat started playing over the speakers. Jean and Marco stood up to the chorus of their friends cheering.

Jean looked Marco dead in the eyes, "Jesse is a friend."

Marco took over, "Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine."

"But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define, Jesse's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine."

They met on the middle of the circle and sang together. "And she's watching him those eyes, and she's loving him with that body I just know it. And he's holding her in his arms late late at night." Everyone else was clapping along with familiar beat. Even Annie was drunk enough to get in on the fun.

"You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl! I wish that I had Jesse's girl." their drunken voices slurred more as they danced together in the middle of the circle their friends made up. "Where can I find a woman like that?" Marco and Jean stopped as the song paused, they stood back to back as Marco sang, "I play along with this charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change." He turned and pointed to Jean who sang the next verse.

"You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute, I want to tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot." they faced each other and held up invisible microphones. "Cuz she's watching him with those eyes, and she's loving with that body I just know it." At this, Jean slid his hand proactively up his boyfriend's side. "And he's holding her in his arms late late at night. You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl! I wish that I had Jesse's girl!" They turned their backs to each other again with Marco singing to Annie and Jean singing to Christa and Ymir, "Where can I find a woman, where can I find a woman like that?" Marco faced Jean again and the two proceeded to pretend to look in a mirror striking ridiculous poses. When the lyrics started up again Marco had both hands on his hips and leaning forward while Jean had a hand on his back the other held high, "And I'm looking in the mirror all the time, wondering what she don't see in me, I've been funny I've been cool with the lines ain't that the way love's supposed to be?" this time Marco began to clap to the beat with their friends while Jean did the solo on his air guitar. "I wish that I had Jesse's girl! I want Jesse's girl! Where can I find a woman like that? Like Jesse's girl, I want want Jesse's girl!" as the song came to a close Jean and Marco went around the circle, high fiving everyone and sitting down heavily next to each other. Jean looked at Marco, "Don't worry Marco, I don't want Jesse's girl, I'm perfectly fine with my girl" Everyone laughed while Marco put a hand to his chest. "Awwww I don't want Jesse's girl either," Marco cupped a hand around his mouth and stage whispered "I hear she's a real bitch." he nodded once and went back to chugging from a bottle of alcohol while everyone rolled their eyes at their two wonderfully dorky friends.

Author's note

Does this even count as fluff? They're just being total dorks XD oh well I'm counting it as fluff any way.


	5. The Beach

"Nice view baby!" Jean whistled as his boyfriend bent to get a drink out of the cooler they had set next to the blanket. They had decided to go to the beach today since it was actually warm enough, and they wanted to take advantage of the beach being relatively empty. It was still much too cold to actually swim, so Jean and Marco decided to just have a picnic. Marco looked at Jean through his legs, his upside down face contorting into a goofy grin.

"Dork." Jean snorted. "Hey!" With his free hand Marco, still leaning down with his head between his legs, flung sand in Jean's face. Jean sputtered and immediately retaliated, kicking Marco in the butt and sending him tumbling forward into the sand with a startled yelp. Marco ended up sitting on his backside with a confused look on his freckled face. Jean started laughing, huge guffaws leaving his throat and he had to clutch his stomach as it started to cramp. Marco got up and grabbed the can of soda that left his hand during the fall. He shook it roughly, as he walked up to Jean. "Ha ha Jean yeah that was pretty good." Marco said. Jean wiped his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, but before he could say anything cold soda was being spewed all over, his face and front, soaking his bare chest and shorts with the sticky liquid. Marco started giggling uncontrollably even as he took off running when Jean got up to chase him. Marco ran to the shore and Jean grabbed him around the waist flinging them both into the icy water. They both gave off extremely unmanly screams as their skin touched the frigid water. They gasped as the surfaced. "J-jean you I-I-idiot!" The boys were treading out of the water, shivering and rubbing their arms. "That water was f-freezing!" they made their way to the blanket and sat in the middle pulling up the edges up to their bodies trying to get warm. Jean wrapped his arm around Marco's shoulders and brought him close. His boyfriend put his head on his chest and continued to shiver. "I'm sorry baby." Jean whispered kissing Marco's head. "I have something that will make it better." "What?" Jean got up from the blanket and rummaged around in his backpack. After pulling out what he was looking for, Jean walked back over to Marco and kneeled down on one knee. "Marco Bodt, you are the love of my life, and I don't ever want to think about living it without you. Will you marry me?" Marco stared at Jean for a minute before launching himself into his arms. They toppled over Marco straddling Jean's hips and kissing his face and lips. "Can I take that as a yes?" Jean asked. "Yes yes, you idiot of course I'll marry you!" Jean laughed and put the ring on Marco's finger. They stared into each others eyes with grins nearly splitting their faces. Despite being wet cold and dirty, neither one could've been happier.


	6. te amo

"Say something else."

"Like what?" Marco looked up at Jean. It was Saturday so Jean had come over to spend the day with him. They had been spending their weekends, and some days after school, this way since they had started dating eight months ago. Jean had learned that Marco spoke fluent Italian after meeting his mother for the first time, the woman barely able to speak English, Marco translating all she said to his boyfriend. It turned Jean on to no end.

"I don't care." Jean said, "anything. I just want to hear you." Marco rolled his eyes. "Sei un idiota, ma io ti amo comunque."(1) Jean narrowed his eyes.

"I heard idiot in there…" Marco smiled innocently at him and Jean smacked him upside the head with a pillow.

"Ow." Marco grumbled and stuck his tongue out.

"Say something nicer."

"Sei bellissimo."(2) Marco crooned and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. He trailed his lips down to his neck, "il tuo corpo è bellissimo."(3) Marco trailed his hands up Jean's shirt, feeling the hot skin under his fingertips. "mi fai eccitare."(4) Jean moaned as Marco's fingers traced a nipple. His boyfriend licked a trail up his neck to his ear where he whispered hotly, "vogilo scopare."(5) Jean let out a moan at the same time they heard a chuckle near the doorway they didn't realize was open.

Marco's mother stood there hiding a grin behind her hand. "Marco," she sighed, her accent thick, "È necessario imparare a chiudere la porte. Abbiamo potuto sentire giù la sala."(6) Marco groaned and turned bright red burying his head in Jean's shoulder.

"What did she say?" Jean whispered as Mrs. Bodt chuckled once more and shut the door. "Nothing." Marco murmured. Jean just nodded and for once thanked the heavens that he couldn't speak Italian.

1: you are an idiot but I love you anyway

2: you are beautiful

3: You're body is hot

4: you turn me on

5: I want to fuck

6: you need to learn to close the door. We could hear you down the hall.


End file.
